


Тень колючей проволоки (by PurpleMally)

by piccola_eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ООС, насилие, немагическое AU (действие перенесено в концлагерь Дахау 1941г.), смерть персонажей Элементы документального повествования
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccola_eva/pseuds/piccola_eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…Гарри, напротив, вопросы себе задает. В действительности их стало еще больше с тех пор как он приехал. Гарри необходимо нечто такое, что поддержит его жизнь, что помешает думать о волдырях на руках и о разорванной грязной обуви, которая не защищает от мороза».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень колючей проволоки (by PurpleMally)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'ombra del filo spinato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80234) by PurpleMally. 



****

**Пролог**

******Дахау, 12 декабря 1941 года**

 

Когда человек прибывает в Дахау, то не важно, какой символ он носит на груди: на долю каждого депортированного выпадает один и тот же бесплатный туристический аттракцион — прогон по кругу, сопровождаемый двадцатью пятью ударами палкой(1). Для избиения нет причины, как и для любого другого действия внутри лагеря: это словно некая увертюра, цель которой — дать почувствовать, как будет разворачиваться вся симфония, в которой эсесовцы развлекаются, как хотят, со своими истощёнными музыкальными инструментами. Удовольствие первым нанести удар палкой по этим человеческим отбросам принадлежит офицеру Малфою: видимо, чтобы напомнить музыкантам, кто тут главный дирижер.

Но не сегодня. Не будет ни побоев, ни криков, ни приказов, ни хруста снега под ногами. Каждый инструмент должен молчать, дирижер захлопнул партитуру — плоть от плоти его мертва. Даже древесина бараков и рельсы железнодорожных путей должны разделить это безмолвие.

Последний, необычный реквием.

_Примечание_

_(1)Устав Дахау действительно предписывал накладывать это бессмысленное, беспричинное наказание на каждого вновь прибывшего._

 

 

****

**Глава первая**

******Дахау, ноябрь 1941 года**

 

В Дахау шумно, здесь всё всегда производит шум: ты не найдешь ни одного тихого места, если уже прошёл под надписью «Arbeit macht frei». В конце главной улицы, в сером здании с облупившимися стенами узники куют железо голыми незащищенными руками; поверни направо — увидишь лесопилку, где сооружают двери и кровати для блоков, пройди еще двадцать метров — там площадь камней: ни один узник не стал бы здесь работать по доброй воле. Площадь камней сводит с ума, это знают все. Там нужно дробить и раскалывать валуны с помощью других камней, более мелких, до тех пор, пока ничего не останется и все камни ни превратятся в пыль. Они нагромождены здесь в углу рядом с блоком номер шесть, в ожидании следующих бесправных работников. Никто не знает, зачем всё это нужно, и не задает вопросов — ни у кого нет на это права в Дахау.

Гарри, напротив, вопросы себе задает. В действительности их стало еще больше — с тех пор как он приехал. Гарри необходимо нечто такое, что поддержит его жизнь, что помешает думать о волдырях на руках и о разорванной грязной обуви, которая не защищает от мороза. Гарри нуждается в размышлениях, он действительно не может обходиться без того, чтобы искать убежище от окружающего мира — потому что Дахау проникает в плоть и кровь, овладевает тобой и не оставляет никаких других мыслей. Гарри не может думать о своем доме, о том, какие цветы мать собирала воскресным утром, или о том, как сейчас учится его лучший друг — потому что всего этого больше не существует. И единственное развлечение, которое ему удается найти — анализировать поведение других, искать причины тому, что причины не имеет. Это утомительно, но иногда, когда его ум на самом деле устает от беспрерывных размышлений, тело становится бодрым, и тогда Гарри начинает раскалывать камни с еще большим пылом, закрывая глаза, чтобы в них не попали осколки. В худшие дни, когда разум отключается, словно перегревшийся мотор, а в висках начинает пульсировать, Гарри способен перетащить больше камней, чем трое любых других заключенных.

Сегодня один из таких дней: нет больше вопросов, даже след мысли исчез. Сегодня один из тех дней, когда вытатуированный на руке номер горит, словно огненное клеймо, и шов розового треугольника, казалось, проходит сквозь все слои одежды, кожи, мышц, до самой глубины. Стук деревянных сабо по снегу постоянный, ритмичный — Гарри шагает под неслышный звук своего собственного марша, марша спасения от безумия.

Все это привлекает внимание генерала Малфоя: он никогда не видел ссыльного, выполняющего работу так усердно — по крайней мере, на площади камней.

— Arschficker! — Крик разносится над всем лагерем, но никто, кажется, не придает этому большого значения. Люди продолжают переносить камни, железо продолжают ковать, в лесопилке не прекращается шум пилы и наждачной бумаги.

— Да, господин.

Стоять выпрямившись, руки по швам, взгляд перед собой.

— С завтрашнего дня ты прекратишь работать здесь. Я поговорю с твоим начальником. Штаб офицеров погружается в снег, ты должен будешь счистить его своими руками. Понятно, Arschficker?(2)

Конечно же, нет необходимости отвечать — если ты не понял то, что говорит офицер СС, это будет расценено как неуважение, а Гарри не хочет попасть в тюрьму на восемь дней и получить новые двадцать пять ударов. (3)

Убирать снег руками, растопить голыми руками снег или лед — обычное дело для таких Arschficker, как он: геи-заключенные считаются слабыми, наиболее тяжелые работы всегда даются им, в надежде, что тягостный труд им повредит — или убьет их, и тогда справедливость восторжествует, как и положено по законам природы. Природы, в которой все ненормальное или искаженное уничтожается.

19.00, работа закончена: улица уже заполняется рабочими с лесопилки и чернорабочими, собирающимися для переклички. Спустя час прибудет паек, и Гарри знает: его начальник на этот раз оставит ему паёк со дна котла (4). Офицер Малфой всегда сразу делает то, что говорит, и поэтому, вероятно, начальник блока уже знает о смене его работы. Он неплохой человек — одно время был врачом военно-морского флота, но потом был уличён в связи с одним из моряков и оказался в Дахау. Он, как врач, знает, сколько сил требует работа со снегом, и что пища помогает сохранять температуру тела.

В 20.27, действительно, последний половник супа оказывается прямехонько в миске Гарри: не такая уж большая перемена, но сегодня, по крайней мере, он может даже увидеть, какие овощи положили в суп.

«643890004, иди сюда». О, вот ещё одно, из-за чего Гарри ценит пребывание в собственном блоке: здесь никто не называет его «Arschficker» — потому что они здесь все такие, в конце концов. То, что его зовут по номеру, уже не кажется неприятным, наоборот, это вошло в привычку. Уже много месяцев никто не называет его больше по имени. В первый месяц, ночами, когда единственным звуком в лагере были шаги охранников, Гарри мучился без сна и размышлял: когда в последний раз он слышал свое имя, произнесенное другим человеком? И как именно оно произносилось? И когда он смог, наконец, восстановить в памяти то драгоценное воспоминание, тот самый звук, другие страшные сомнения застучали в его уме: как в действительности произносится его имя? Гарри? Или, может, все же Генри? После одной такой ночи рассуждений — за которой последовал не менее утомительный день, — Гарри решил, что больше никогда не будет думать о своем имени. В конце концов, зачем оно ему? Ведь здесь он лишь машина, теперь он просто автомат с серийным номером.

«64389000, запомни хорошенько одну вещь: не погружайся с ногами в снег. Ты сможешь выжить с обмороженными руками, но не с обмороженными ногами. Попытайся сделать яму, или остаться с краю от сугроба, придумай что-нибудь. Важно, чтобы твои ноги не были полностью в снегу, если только ты не хочешь умереть в течение нескольких дней. А сейчас исчезни».

Доктор Хаас может быть немного жестким, но он хороший человек — уж конечно более терпимый, по сравнению с другими начальниками в лагере.

Сигнал подъема срабатывает в 5.15, как и всегда в зимние месяцы. Летом всех поднимают еще раньше, в 4.15... Это все результат идеи урегулированного, упорядоченного хаоса, лагерь полон таких вот бессмысленных правил. Говорят, что ранние подъемы нужны для максимально эффективного использования светового дня, но это неправда — электрическое освещение здесь сутками одно и то же. Правила Дахау написаны с явно видимой целью дать варварству и жестокости законную силу.

Сразу же после сигнала подъема узники должны собраться на улице для переклички: ледяной ноябрьский ветер пронизывает плоть, и сонным, ослабевшим ногам не удается удерживать вес деревянных сабо. Утренняя перекличка больше похожа на собрание трупов. Все только что с трудом проснулись и в мучительном нетерпении хотят получить в руки утренний паек, но не могут есть до тех пор, пока каждый узник не будет назван на перекличке. Эта пытка специально придумана для того, чтобы мучить заключенных: они не могут двигаться, потому что нуждаются еде, чтобы согреть свое тело, но они не смогут поесть, пока все не будут названы и расставлены на своих местах — жестокий парадокс.

Сегодня утром паёк состоит из одного куска высохшего хлеба. Гарри решает не съедать его сразу: он прекрасно знает, что тем, кто работает со снегом, вдали от всех, не удается прибыть вовремя в блок за дневным пайком. Лучше спрятать кусок хлеба под рубашкой и съедать его маленькими кусочками во время работы, когда эсэсовцы отойдут — тогда у него будет пятнадцать минут свободы, прежде чем они возобновят обход.

Когда он оказывается перед офицерским особняком, то невольно замирает. Зрелище странное, сюрреалистичное. Это здание не имеет ничего общего с бараками и разрушающимися домами, построенными по всему лагерю — оно не похоже ни на что, виденное им прежде. Этот трехэтажный особняк в стиле необарокко, построенный в 1800-ом году, и он возник здесь раньше, чем был задуман лагерь. На самом деле именно из-за особняка выбор пал на это место: строить лагерь вокруг уже готового здания означало экономить время и деньги. Когда-то это был дом одного большого художника, ни имени, ни работ которого теперь никто не помнит. Единственный след его жизни — это документ, в котором он подтверждает, что отдает все свое имущество Рейху.

В 7.00 раздается звон колокола. Начинаются одиннадцать часов мучений. Каждый день, после этих одиннадцати часов, Гарри будет чувствовать себя уничтоженным, окоченевшим, будет испытывать мучительную боль в обмороженных руках, а сабо будут наполняться снегом. Но это перестанет быть важным для него.

Ибо у него появится новое развлечение, не имеющее отношения к правилам, камням и снегу — но сегодня Гарри этого еще не знает.

** **

_Примечания:_

_2\. Еще до получения розового треугольника гомосексуалисты сначала были отмечены желтой полосой с заглавной буквой «А» (на немецком лагерном жаргоне «Arschficker» — намек на анальный контакт)._

_3\. Правило номер 1 пункта 6 дисциплинарных правил Дахау звучало более или менее так:_

_«Будет наказан лишением свободы на срок от восьми дней и 25 ударами палкой тот, кто демонстрирует презрительное или ироническое отношение к СС, кто преднамеренно пропускает положенное приветствие или кто показывает своим поведением, что отказывается подчиниться требованиям порядка и дисциплины »._

_4\. Остававшася к концу раздачи часть пайка считалась наиболее существенной, питательной: верхняя часть состояла практически только из воды, в то время как на дне котла могли быть найдены более или менее крупные кусочки овощей, всё еще целые._

** **

**Глава вторая**

******Дахау, ноябрь 1941 года**

** **

Проходит всего неделя с тех пор, как он начал работать по приказу офицера Малфоя, и хотя Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что сможет сказать такое, он скучает по площади камней. Там солнце светит весь день, там есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, когда охранники снова начинают свой обход. А волдыри на руках кажутся лаской по сравнению с обморожением. Кроме того, Гарри сейчас, вдобавок, лишился ногтей — последний оторвался сегодня утром, — и остался без компании: снега еще относительно немного, и не имеет смысла для его уборки снимать с работы тех, кто трудится на лесопилке.

Солнечный свет может показаться излишним, но когда снег набивается в обувь и заставляет зубы стучать, даже самый маленький лучик солнца может создать ощутимую разницу.

Дом офицеров высотой в три этажа и стоит фасадом к востоку. Единственный миг, когда Гарри может почувствовать солнце на коже — это полдень, когда он отчаянно пытается успеть прийти вовремя за пайком — но это только на несколько минут, а затем здание у него за спиной снова застит свет. Только в эти минуты кожа Гарри оживает, и ему кажется, что он снова начинает что-то чувствовать.

Убирать снег, разламывать на куски лед и растапливать их — это работа, которая убивает, в прямом и в переносном смысле, и все-таки нечто подталкивает Гарри к этому месту вот уже неделю — не считая понимания, что он будет убит, если не придет.

У офицера Малфоя есть сын, Драко — хотя Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы его кто-нибудь так называл. Прислуга обращается к нему «молодой господин», а коллеги и друзья его отца — просто «парень». Все же один раз Гарри слышит, как имя сына произносит отец, на третий день работы Гарри возле особняка. Место, где ему велено убирать снег, оказывается прямо под окном молодого Малфоя. Глядя вверх, Гарри может даже рассмотреть узорчатые голубые потолки и поймать отблеск хрустальной люстры.

В тот день он в первый раз видит, как генерал Малфой орёт не на заключенного. Поначалу Гарри не понимает, по какой причине тот может орать так на собственного сына, — потому что в тот момент перетаскивает кусок льда через дорогу, — но когда возвращается назад, то успевает поймать одну фразу: «Драко Люциус Малфой! Сколько раз я должен тебе говорить — это окно должно всегда оставаться закрытым!»

Так Гарри узнает две вещи: имя юноши и причину, по которой никогда не видит окна открытыми, даже у слуг. Очевидно, офицер Малфой не хочет, чтобы его сын разделил один и тот же воздух с Гарри или с любым другим заключенным, проходящим по дороге.

Сегодня, в то время как Гарри старается отделить лед от снега, он не может не вспоминать, как прекрасно было поднять взгляд — и увидеть глаза Драко за окном, с другой стороны стекла. Серые глаза, цвета льда, того самого, который заполняет сейчас все его дни и его кошмары.

На следующий день после ссоры с отцом Драко не открывает окно даже на пять минут, но проводит весь день, читая возле него. Гарри даже не замечает его присутствия — должно быть, письменный стол стоит прямо напротив окна, и Драко проводит большую часть времени, согнувшись, чтобы читать или писать. Почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, Гарри поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Драко. Мгновения кажутся бесконечными, Гарри бессознательно игнорирует одно из правил лагеря — «никогда не смотреть в лицо тому, кто тебе не равен».

Такого никогда раньше не было. На самом деле Гарри даже не уверен, что Драко знает о его существовании.

Но Драко о нем знает. Сегодня — на одиннадцатый день с начала его новой работы — Гарри уже убежден в этом.

Десять часов утра, и он склоняется у стены здания, стараясь отделить куски льда — которые будут растоплены руками — от залежей снега, те легко можно перетащить и раскрошить на другой стороне дороги. В такие дни он обдумывает происходящее вокруг него, анализируя поступки и выражения лиц заключенных и эсесовцев: Гарри не нужно прилагать слишком много усилий, чтобы отвлечь свой ум от страданий, которые испытывает тело. Анализировать и пытаться понять окружающее — этого достаточно, чтобы не думать о боли. В 10.15 утра у него наконец-то получается расплавить кусок льда, который он держал в руках последние десять минут — он небольшой, размером более или менее с его руку, но кожа Гарри покрыта обморожениями, и это не позволяет ему работать так быстро, как на прошлой неделе.

Вдруг, в тот момент, когда он снова опускается на колени и взваливает на плечи особенно плотный ком снега, глухой стук привлекает его внимание. Распознать этот шум среди тысячи других он может только потому, что находится в самой тихой зоне лагеря. Что-то только что упало на снег. Эсесовцы недавно возобновили обход и не вернутся еще минут пятнадцать: ободренный тем, что его сейчас никто не видит, Гарри кладет на землю ком снега и приближается к окну владений Малфоя. В эти секунды он пытается понять, что могло произвести такой шум. Это точно не сосулька с крыши, он бы тогда услышал шум ломающегося льда, но и не снежок — тот не произведет такого тихого, глухого стука, а распадется на части. Когда Гарри приближается, то видит, что окно Малфоя распахнуто, и что-то маленькое и круглое лежит на снегу.

С немалым трудом Гарри удается согнуть пальцы и схватить этот небольшой предмет, завернутый в синюю обертку из фольги. Завернутый, безусловно, вручную. Гарри не понимает, в чем дело, и хотел бы поискать глазами Драко, но отлично знает, что окно открыто и поэтому не осмеливаться приближаться.

Таинственным объектом оказывается шоколадная конфета, в спешке обёрнутая куском исписанной бумаги и оловянной фольгой.

«Спрячь бумагу и фольгу, а потом уничтожь их, когда вернешься в барак, иначе решат, что ты это украл, и придут ко мне. Д.»

Изумление Гарри настолько велико, что он не может больше думать, и ограничивается тем, что съедает конфету и прячет бумагу — он будет сожжена сегодня вечером в маленькой печи, которая должна была бы согревать шестьдесят человек в его блоке.

Этой ночью Гарри не смыкает глаз — не потому, что интересуется мотивом утреннего жеста Малфоя, сколько потому, что не понимает свою реакцию на него. Тринадцать месяцев, как он заперт в Дахау... И вот что еще лагерь может делать с человеком: Гарри понимает, что уже забыл, что такое подарок или любезность, его пугает любое изменение в привычном распорядке. Невинное, приятное изменение не вызывает благодарности в ответ, оно просто пугает.

* * *

Шоколадные конфеты продолжают появляться на снегу каждый день, точно в 10.15, но уже без всяких записок. Иной раз Драко ограничивается тем, что бросает из окна завернутую конфету, в редких случаях это могут быть куски хлеба или пара перчаток. Он отлично знает, что никогда не увидит, как Гарри носит их днем — это против правил, установленных СС в отношении одежды, но рассчитывает, что здравый смысл подскажет Гарри использовать их ночью, чтобы уменьшить боль от обморожения.

Он не знает, зачем делает все это. Единственное, в чем Драко уверен — это в последствиях, которые его поведение могло бы вызвать. Он может быть обвинен в измене Рейху и расстрелян на площади, даже несмотря на то, что он — Малфой, а быть Малфоем означает иметь некоторый вес в обществе... Ну, в лучшем случае он просто будет отправлен на фронт, хоть ему и нет еще восемнадцати лет.

Драко бросает крошечные невидимые подачки из окна, посвящая этому не больше чем пару минут в день — и содрогается при мысли о том, что все может открыться. Однако не может не делать этого.

Парень за окном, на улице — его возраста, и он убирает снег руками. Эта мысль вызывает в Драко больше сомнений в справедливости происходящего, чем он хотел бы. В конце концов, он же помнит, что это всё по воле Гитлера, единственного человека, который может поднять Германию после поражения в Первой мировой войне. Драко больше не старается анализировать, что справедливо, а что ошибочно: по большей части он думает о том, как успокоить свою совесть и при этом не быть расстрелянным.

Драко нашел способ смотреть на этого парня так, чтобы тот не заметил — прикрепил зеркало поверх окна таким образом, что, если встать на колени перед столом, можно почти всегда видеть его отражение. И Драко пользуется этим, чтобы видеть реакцию парня. У того красивая улыбка, это он заметил сразу, хотя самым прекрасным было недоверчивое выражение, которое появилось у того на лице при виде перчаток.

У парня красивая улыбка — и розовый треугольник; он заперт в концлагере, его кости выпирают так, словно хотят проткнуть кожу, но у него все еще есть силы улыбаться и удивляться. Драко чувствует, что у него много общего с этим заключенным — он так же мог бы быть арестован, и так же мог бы носить на груди розовый треугольник... Но его улыбка никогда не будет такой же прекрасной.

** **

**Глава третья**

******Дахау, декабрь 1941 года**

**** Три недели прошло с тех пор, как Гарри получил первый шоколад, но он все еще не может найти способ поблагодарить Драко. Окно комнаты все время заперто, хозяин ее не показывается, поэтому нет возможности посмотреть в его глаза и надеяться, что молодой Малфой все поймет. С другой стороны, просить одного из слуг передать сообщение молодому господину было бы слишком рискованно — для него, для Драко и для прислуги. Единственная возможность — написать письмо и забросить в окно, когда никто не видит. Но узникам Дахау запрещено писать.

«Любой, пойманный с листами исписанной бумаги, желающий общаться втайне с другими заключенными или с кем-то вне лагеря, будет наказан двадцатью пятью ударами и пятнадцатью днями заключения в карцере», — говорит правило. Гарри не знает, как это правило применяют в других лагерях, но уверен, что СС не хотят допустить связь с внешним миром, чтобы не дать миру знать, что происходит , а не только чтобы запретить заключенным общаться с семьей. Вероятно, в таких странах, как Польша или Италия, подобное поведение в отношении людей вызвало бы некоторый переполох — но в Германии это был бы конец. Пропагандистские фильмы и короткометражки показывали эти лагеря как разновидность летних лагерей, в которых гости продолжали делать ту же работу, которую они делали раньше, принося, однако, плоды Рейху, и где матери с детьми могли прогуливаться в парках и пить горячий шоколад из киосков, разбросанных по всей территории. Несмотря на то, что немецкие обыватели поддерживали идеи Рейха, страх, что лицезрение печей крематориев вместо ресторанов или гор застывших трупов вместо цветущих садов может пробудить их спящую совесть, слишком велик, это риск, которого нужно было избегать. Пропаганда в эти годы неутомимо работала, чтобы создать положительный образ Рейха и идей евгеники. Пустить насмарку всю эту работу, обрушить те столпы, на которых базируется законность гитлеровской власти, запустить беспорядки — этого нацисты допустить не могли.

И тем не менее, в эту эру письменной немоты все же есть способ раздобыть кусок бумаги и заостренный уголь, чтобы писать на ней, — способ, который, как и всё в лагере, имеет свою цену. В блоке номер пять, прямо рядом с блоком извращенцев, живет польский политзаключенный Алексей Войчек, которого называют человеком бумаги. За новую пуговицу может достать тебе клочок бумаги, а за пять пуговиц удастся найти уголь. Никто не знает, каковы его источники, и никто не задает вопросов: проводить расследования — вовсе не главная забота заключенных.

У Гарри пуговиц уже не осталось. Когда заключенные идут принимать душ и проходят еженедельный гигиенический контроль, всю форму складывают в большие корзины без каких-либо различий. Три недели назад, когда он выходил из душа блока номер шесть, его форма — одна из немногих остававшаяся в хорошем состоянии — была отнята каким-то французом, и вместо прежней Гарри получил форму гораздо большего размера и без пуговиц. Единственным выходом было продеть кусочки ткани в петли и застегнуть одежду с помощью узелков.

Ему нечего предложить Войчеку, нет ничего, без чего он может обойтись, — но он не может продолжать получать знаки внимания и ничего не делать.

И вот, после того как Гарри съедает свой паек в полдень, он решает продать свою ложку. Это единственная вещь, которая обладает нужными качествами: она имеет ценность, и ее он может отдать без колебаний. Ни один заключенный никогда не продал бы свою ложку, это уж точно: кроме нее, да еще обуви и миски для обеда нет больше ничего другого, чем узникам позволено обладать. Пайки состоят в основном из супов, и лишать себя единственного способа их съесть было бы глупо — если, конечно, ты не вырос в такой семье, как у Гарри. Его семья всегда была бедной, еще до войны, а уж в войну матери пришлось продать всю посуду, чтобы купить хлеба. Единственными оставшимися вещами были кастрюля, чтобы готовить, и несколько глиняных мисок, да пара ложек. Члены его семьи садились вокруг большого круглого стола и ели, передавая ложки друг другу. Так что Гарри рано научился обходиться вообще без приборов. Когда вы голодны, есть прямо из тарелки не кажется слишком большой трудностью.

Гарри возвращается на работу в послеобеденное время, и находит подарок этого дня погребенным под слоем снега, на этот раз — позднее обычного. Он завернут в белую ткань, вероятно, выбранную специально, чтобы не выделяться на снегу, и этот сверток бесформенный. С первого взгляда нельзя было сказать, что это такое, только коснувшись его, можно понять, что это какой-то предмет одежды. Когда Гарри украдкой открывает его спустя час, то глаза его удивленно распахиваются. Подарком оказываются носки из серой шерсти, достаточно длинные, чтобы подтянуть их до колена. Состояние отличное, если не считать дырок на обоих носках в районе щиколотки. Гарри никогда не узнает об этом, но там были инициалы Драко Малфоя. Юный сын офицера не может рисковать, что его вещи опознают.

«Осторожнее снимай их, когда идешь в душ, или они закончат в других руках. Д.»

Записка сегодня более красноречивая, чем обычно — в другие дни Малфой просто посоветовал бы ему быть осторожным, чтобы его не заметили. Сегодняшний подарок, безусловно, самый важный, это знают оба.

 

* * *

Драко не может больше обращать внимание на шаги, которые слышатся в здании: следить, чтобы никто не вошел, становиться гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. Никто не должен найти его у открытого окна, в его-то положении.

Драко вынужден был покинуть Берлин год назад, после тяжелого приступа пневмонии. По случайному совпадению именно в это время его отцу было предложено возглавить Дахау. Воздух юга безусловно пошел бы на пользу сыну.

Таким образом, в семнадцать лет Драко должен был оставить школу и друзей и переехать сюда, в здание, которое он не может покидать, к отцу, которого нужно было убедить, что легкие в порядке. Высокая температура и лихорадка нарушила и ослабила работу его сердца, и часто его дыхание бывало затруднено, из-за чего Драко часто вынужден был прилечь в любом месте дома, где бы он ни находился. Тюрьма в тюрьме.

Единственным удовольствием, если это можно так назвать, стала его секретная переписка с заключенным с розовым треугольником. Драко не знает, как ему удалось её начать, и как он нашел мужество передать первый шоколад. Когда он вспоминает об этом сейчас, то кажется себе ужасно глупым: переправил шоколад заключенному и почувствовал себя в некотором роде героем. Героем шоколадной конфеты.

Поэтому он начинает посылать подарки посерьезнее, что-то, что можно было бы принять за оправдание. Потому что Драко чувствует себя виноватым: они одного возраста, у них одинаково потухшие глаза, тот же самый грех, но тюрьмы совершенно разные.

Сегодня ночью в 22.17 он готовит следующий подарок. Берет из-под стола маленькую коробочку и открывает ее: там небольшой флакон дезинфицирующего средства и бинт. Все это по размеру не больше, чем пачка сигарет, но Драко не может предложить больше, не подвергая их риску. Обертывает коробку в белую ткань и пишет записку:

«Надеюсь, твои раны заживут быстро.

Драко Малфой, Arschficker».

Это была она — самая важная записка, записка, которая объяснит всё. Которая расскажет заключенному, почему Драко заботится о нем... Расскажет, что, несмотря на разницу в положении, они на самом деле равны. И в то время, когда он заворачивает свой секрет в белую ткань, мир темнеет.

 

**Эпилог**

**** Драко, умерший вечером 11 декабря 1941 из-за легочной недостаточности, будет похоронен в Берлине — рядом с могилой матери. Никто никогда не прочитает записку, которую он держал в руке, прежде чем умереть, — она упала вместе с ним и затерялась навсегда, скользнув между досками пола.

В ноябре 1942 года Гарри умрет от внутреннего кровотечения на кровати в лазарете: он не заметит офицера Вейтера, и будет избит палками за то, что не поприветствовал вышестоящего.

В оставшийся год своей жизни Гарри не переставал думать о молодом Малфое и о том, что не успел поблагодарить его. Когда на следующий день после последнего подарка Гарри встал утром с кровати, начальник блока номер шесть предупредил его о смерти юноши и о настроении главного офицера.

В оставшийся год своей жизни Гарри всегда закрывал зарешеченное окошко своего барака — оно никогда больше не будет открыто.

Лагерь Дахау будет освобожден 29 апреля1945 года двумя дивизиями американской пехоты, и только 32 000 из 200 000 заключенных, прошедших Дахау, пройдут во второй раз под надписью «Arbeit macht frei».

Офицер Малфой сможет ускользнуть в Аргентину незадолго до конца войны, в 1962 году его найдут и приговорят к смерти за военные преступления.

Но пока что ничего из этого еще не произошло: заключенные все еще остаются заключенными, Германия уверенна в собственной победе, и освобождение — сон, мечта, которую узникам не удается даже представить.

И сегодня, 12 декабря 1941 года — день траура и молчания, и лишь тень колючей проволоки отваживается слегка коснуться снега.


End file.
